Secrets of the Shadows
by InuLuna19
Summary: Keeva was hoping her senior year of high school would be uneventful and pass by quickly. That was until Yui brought some gods to school and they turned everything upside down. Now with taboo romances, fights between friends, pranks and murders how is this last year of high school going to end? Not to mention that Keeva isn't human. What will be learned this time around?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Wake-up Calls<p>

Another day, another night. Endlessly going on until there are none of us left. The outcasts, those thrown away by their own races. All because of laws or reasons. Gods, demons and those in between. Over time our numbers grew then they fell. Over and over again. I watched it as it happened, after all I was one of them. One of the ones cast from my home. One of those abandoned by their family and friends to live eternity in the mortal realm. Or until we are killed.

Long ago we were worshipped as heroes, protectors or even gods, for those of us who were not to begin with. Though that was a time long passed. The time for heroes and gods has long since passed. Now no one… no human believes in us and those that do, never know how to find proof. After all, we are only legends.

"Kee! Get up! It is your last first day of school. After this you can live until you have to go back to school again" shouted a female voice from outside of my door.

"Shut it! I am up already Ish!" I yelled back.

"Do not sass me girl, I am far older than you and am a Goddess" she scorned at me through the closed door.

"I don't care who you are or how old you are! Your civilization died a looooong time ago" I said as I closed my journal and started to get ready for my senior year of high school… again. Being immortal is not all it is cracked up to be and the fact that I am currently living in a house of Halflings, half demons or demi-gods, gods, demons and a few humans. Oh and all of them are women. Not my cup of tea. After all there are about 17-20 of us all under one roof. It was like college all over again. Not to mention that I now have to find another damn major. Not to mention a university I haven't been to.

People leave and people come. It is the same over and over again and I am powerless to stop it. Never ending and never fad…

"Damn it! Give me back my towel Kagura!" yelled a young voice from down the hall as I stepped out my door and nearly ran into Kagura, one of the humans, running with a towel trailing behind her and Tsuki, a Ningyo Halfling, chasing her in all of her naked glory.

I took a deep breath and let it as I looked up through the sky light in the ceiling. Today is going to be a long day" I said out loud to no one in particular.

"You can say that again" someone said beside me and I looked over to see Rusa, who is a water nymph, ruffling her singed dark green hair. She looked over at me with her vibrant aqua eyes. "Siobhan has a cold. I really don't see why I can't room with Tsuki. I just don't do well with fire, especially not a fire spitter" she said as she walked to the bathroom.

I looked over to the stairs to see Nephtys storming up the stairs, drenched with water. "Ala, I swear if you are the one trying to make that monsoon I will take you to the underworld myself and I will bypass Anubis if I have to!" She shouted so loud that the entire block could have heard her. Then she entered one of the doors down the corridor and slammed it shut. I heard some words and rustling before the screaming began and Ala rushed out of her room. Though Nephytis was close on her heals.

Nephytis, the Egyption protective goddess of the dead. Ala, a demon bearing her same name, causes bad weather whenever she was in the mood for it; like the first day of school. She was one of the youngest here, where as I was the oldest. That is besides the goddesses. Besides Kagura there is Yuki and Ayume. They wanted to know more about all of the mythology from different parts of the world, but were just as different as each and every one of us, supposedly, non-existent creatures.

Granted, not all of us went to school. It was just those of us who couldn't alter our ages to look older. In other words the halflings and some of the demons. The gods are lucky bastards.

I walked down stairs to eat breakfast then I chose my charm to conceal myself. A black metal raven feather on a leather string with cream and dark green beads made of jade and ivory above the feather. Each of us had to wear them. They not only gave us a human appearance, but also reigned in our powers when we were in public. They just made life in the human realm so much easier.

I went upstairs to get my uniform on, I hated them, and doo my hair. I looked in the mirror in my room and what looked back at me was a teenager with black-blue hair and a dark red streak running through it. My eyes are a deep emerald green like the hills of my homeland. My skin is pale and flawless, or so I've been told. I smiled at myself as my fangs glistened in the light and my dark pink lips framed them. No I am not a vampire. No that is Eva and Marya is the werewolf.

I am a Halfling that was thrown away by their parent and cast out from home…

"I do not want to be late! Come on we need to make it to the train!" yelled yet another female voice said.

"I know Shishi!" I yelled, grabbed my pendant and was out the door. Time to start senior year… again.

* * *

><p>AN: well let's see where this goes, shall we?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamigami no asobi. Though if someone could give me Susanoo or Loki I would really appreciate it.

Alrighty then, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Trouble<p>

"Kee~va! You left without me! I can't believe that you left" a voice shouted and then someone jumped on my back.

I looked over my shoulder to Kei smiling at me brightly. Kei is a minor goddess, a Dola, that over sees fate. She isn't very powerful, but she is a good person and someone that I trust with my life. She had been with me the longest out of anyone I have known throughout my long life. She is a petite person with short light blue hair and dark violet eyes. She has always been a cute and somewhat mischievous child, though she is already very old if not older than I am.

"Kei, you need to go to your class and get off of my back. You know how short these skirts are and you are probably going to give these people a show if you are not already" I said to her as she pouted and then slid down my back.

"Well we will see who gets called to the principal's office first! Me for my attitude or you for your outfit" She said as she ran to her class room on the first floor. Kei was a first year this year simply because she looked like a junior high school girl. She is well over 2,000 years old. I had stopped counting the years after I reached 1,500. After that amount of time it seemed irrelevant to me to keep count.

I looked at my schedule and it said that my first hour was in room 3A-1, math. After living so long it is like clockwork with each equation. From addition and subtraction to derivatives to number theory. I went into my class and chose a seat next to the window in the middle row of the room. I know that I had two friends, or at least housemates in this class. There was Kira and Shishi, who had yet to show up. Oh and Siobhan, the fire spitter. Kira is a Valkyrie from Norway, whereas Shishi is a shishiga from Russia. A demon that causes misfortune to drunkards. Take her to a bar and just sit back and watch the show, just so long as you don't have any alcohol yourself.

"What are you laughing about?" asked someone who was standing next to my desk. I looked up and smiled at Shishi.

"That time that we bought some wine in Italy. It was absolutely hilarious" I snickered.

"That, is never to be mentioned again" she said with narrowed eyes. Shishi has long, straight brown hair and the most beautiful dark blue eyes, flawless skin and soft mauve colored lips. I saw Kira walk in not a moment after Shishi had warned me. Kira has long wavy black hair with light sky blue eyes, pale skin and dark full lips. Each of them looked to be out of a fairytale, though in reality they were. The only thing is that the fairytales weren't always true. Kira has a personality that can brighten up the darkest cave, but she can see the souls of the dead who have yet to leave this plane of existence. Shishi is attracted to the bad luck of many drunkards because she consumes the bad luck of those around her. Siobhan is a fire spitter, or more precisely a Caorthannach, she is not the mother of the devil even if she has the personality of one sometimes. She happens to consume the hatred of wherever she is, which can cause her to be sick. Each and every one of us are not always what we seem.

Though because of myths made from man many of us are painted as evil or vile creatures and are hunted because of it. Hunted by the humans and hunted by the gods. There are goddesses in our home, but they have made a contract to not harm any of the inhabitants without just cause, just as the rest of the inhabitants have made a contract. Which is why I wear the gloves that I do, one long one that goes all of the way up my left arm and a cropped glove on my right hand. Each contract is made with me and places a mark on my skin until the contract is broken or released. Currently I carry 19 contracts in order to keep us all safe, at least that is the plan.

"I am so happy Fairy-chan! We are in the same class!" said a loud, cheery voice. Just then I felt someone grip my shoulder very hard.

"Ow" I said flatly and looked up to Kira straining to keep an unemotional face as she watched the four students enter the room. I looked over to Shishi and saw that she was looking at them out of the corner of her eye as she 'studied' her handbook. Then I looked to over to the new occupants of the room and saw that one was a thin girl with violet hair and dark eyes, whose smile was gentle. Then I saw the other three who had entered the room. They were the gods Apollo, Susanoo and Loki.

Just when I thought it would be a normal year without any hindrances trouble decided to walk through the door. Literally.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything, but the multiple and many OC's.

On with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Blue Feather<p>

"Calm yourselves. If they meant us any harm we wouldn't be standing here now. They are far too enthralled with that human to notice us. Not only that, but we are concealed to be humans with no powers." I said as I looked outside through the window next to me. It had started to rain again, thanks to Ala. I wouldn't be going home anytime soon with this weather.

"I left Asgard so that I didn't have to deal with these twits" Kira hissed. She had lived in Asgard with the gods for a long while before she grew tired of it and came to the mortal realm. Kira rarely ever talked about what happened in the realm of the Norse Gods, but when she did she never had anything good to say.

"There's the Japanese god Susanoo and the Greek god Apollo, which means that Dionysus is not far off" Shishi whispered. These gods weren't all that much trouble, though Dionysus would be a problem for Shishi.

"That could be a problem" Kira stated bluntly as she sat down behind me with her arms crossed.

Just then the bell rang and the teacher walked in, "Rise" he said and we all stood. "Be seated" he said as we all sat. I have done this routine countless times in the past and will continue to do so in the future. "I will start role…" the teacher said and I tuned him out, until he said my name "Keeva Bran" he said and I simply raised my hand, though I did see Loki look straight at me from the corner of my eye as if he was studying me. "Loki Levantain" the teacher said and this brought Loki's attention away from me for the time being. I didn't expect that he would have known my name's meaning. Keeva Bran. Precious Raven. Even to this day I can't comprehend why my mother named me so after what had happened to her.

"Alright class welcome to your last year in high school. Today we are going to dive right in…" I tuned it out and simply watched the rain endlessly fall outside of the window I am next to. Before I knew it the bell rang and the classroom cleared. Luckily for Siobhan there was a seat next to me that was empty. I would hate for her to have to sit next to Susanoo. For the sake of everything in existence it would be best if those two hot tempered people never met.

"Ah! Keeva, there you are! I want you to meet someone!" Kagura exclaimed as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door. I was lost in my thoughts and picking up my belongings that I didn't even here her come in. Then again she is a hunter. I had her train with Artimis's retainers when she had asked to learn how to hunt demons and fallen gods. After all her family was murdered by a fallen god about ten years ago. I was too late to stop it, but I did manage to keep her safe. "Here. Keeva Yui, Yui Keeva" she said with a large smile on her face. "Also this is Loki, Takeru and Apollon" she informed me as she pointed to each of the gods before me.

Loki only glared at me from the corner of his eye and Susanoo, or Takeru, simply scoffed and turned his head away trying to act high and mighty. Then there was Apollo who extended his hand in a polite greeting towards me. I smiled at him and clasped his hand in my own as I shook his hand and said 'nice to meet you' then headed off to the woman's restroom before my next class.

Once there I took off my right glove to reveal burned and irritated red skin. I ran cold water over the area that I had touched Apollo's skin. Though I felt no pain from it. After less than a minute of running my hand under the water the area was completely healed. In the place of the burn mark was a dark blue raven feather that curled around my hand from the bottom right side of my wrist, around the back of my hand and came to rest just barely on my palm between my thumb and my index finger. Actually it had been there before I had ever met Apollo. It was given to me a long time ago and the only reason I am alive. Until that mark disappears I cannot die.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading and please review! :)


End file.
